Tuffnut Thorston
Tuffnut Thorston is a teenage member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He is the fraternal Twin of Ruffnut Thorston in the movie franchise and they are constantly arguing with each other, often to the point of physical violence, though never seriously enough to separate them for too long. He is 13 year old in Httyd and the three specials, 14 year old in tv show seasons 1 & 2, 17 year old in Race to the edge and Dawn of the Dragon Racers and 19 year old in Httyd 2. He is voiced by T.J. Miller. Personality Although never said throughout the show, Tuffnut seems to be slightly more dominant twin than his sister and has a more prominent role, especially in the TV Series. Together, he and his sister love to get into trouble, even if it means getting scolded by the chief of the village. Tuff likes the idea of Ruff being in danger (as he stated that when Ruff was on fire one time, he just watched for a while before he decided to save her). Tuff enjoys the chance to argue and wrestle with his sister, although it usually ends with Ruff overpowering him, either verbally or physically. He shares many similar traits with his sister. The only thing that seems to be apparent in difference, is he enjoys gross things as opposed to his sister (as seen in Gift of the Night Fury). Despite having a close sibling relationship, Tuff is frustrated when he has to share everything with his sister, but he's willing to make amends with Ruff to save his dragon. Although sharing rivalry with his sister, on occasion, he will save her if she is in trouble. He often thinks highly of his own skills, claiming that he was the world's deadliest weapon. In the TV series, Tuff appears to show a thrill-seeking and masochistic personality, displaying an attraction to dangerous situations and seems to enjoy or looks forward too whatever bodily harm he recieves (usually by his sister). Film Franchise In How to Train Your Dragon Joining the same Dragon Training class as Hiccup, at first Tuff delights in taunting Hiccup over his poor performance although he doesn't have much success either due to the fact that he couldn't get along with his sister in battle. Later, however, when Hiccup displays an amazing talent for subduing the Dragons, he becomes his avid fan (often pushing and shoving Ruff to be the first to talk to him). The twins decide to help Hiccup fight the Red Death and bond with the Zippleback that had been trapped in the training arena before. To confront the Red Death, the twins mount a Hideous Zippleback, which fits their fractious relationship, the two naming the dragon Barf and Belch. Each head seems to agree with one of the twins in particular - Ruff taking Barf and Tuff Belch, and they ride it to great effect in the final battle and afterwards. Notably, they were the only ones not forced from their dragon in the final battle. In How to Train Your Dragon 2 In the second film, Tuff would not let his dragon be taken by Drago Bludvist. Tuff was disgusted by his sister's attraction to the Dragon trapper Eret. Following Stoick's death, Tuff rode one of the baby scuttleclaws despite difficulty in riding them back to Berk. Gallery File:Tuffnut_HTTYD2.jpg|Tuffnut Thorston as a young adult in the second film. Tuffnut_Thorston.png|Tuffnut in the first movie and TV series Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Vikings Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Victims Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Siblings Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Athletic Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Archers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Barbarians Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Living Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Zoopaths Category:Animal Kindness Category:Monster Tamers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Fantasy Heroes